2D's Sexy Birthday
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: 2D get's sick on his Birthday and Murdoc has to take care of him. While Russel and Noodle are gone to go get medical supplies, 2D can count on "Doctor Murdoc" to give him a special treatment. HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2D!


**Happy 39th Birthday 2D you may almost be 40 but you're still cute as ever!**

 **This one is for all you 2D X Murdoc fan's! Enjoy!**

2D woke up excited.

"Oh boy it's meh Birthday today!"

2D got up from his bed and got dressed.

Suddenly he coughed.

He stopped coughing and continued to get dressed.

Meanwhile.

Downstairs Noodle and Russel were making Preparation's

Russel was making cake.

Noodle was putting up the decoration's.

"D's going to love this man!" Russel said with his deep voice.

"I know it's so exciting!" Noodle said with her cheerful voice.

Meanwhile Murdoc was headed upstairs to get 2D.

But when he got to 2D's room he found 2D laying on the bed coughing and shivering.

"Oi! Dullard what are you doing in bed?" Murdoc asked in his gruff voice raising and eyebrow.

2D shivered.

"Oh, um just finking." 2D responded back.

Murdoc took a closer look to see 2D.

"You're paler than usual." The green skinned bassist reached his hand out.

2D shivered in fear until he felt Murdoc's warm hand touch his forehead.

Murdoc sighed.

2D's head was warm.

"You're hot." Murdoc stated.

2D blushed. "Um, fank yew?"

Murdoc blushed realizing what 2D thought he meant.

"Not like that you dweeb! You have a fever! You're sick." Murdoc blushed a shade of red.

"No! I'm not sick! It's my birthday, no one gets sick on their birthday!" 2D said all panicky.

"Well you somehow managed to Face-ache." Murdoc said annoyed.

Noodle and Russel came in and saw what was going on.

2D sneezed and shivered.

"What's goin' on here man?" Russel asked confused at the situation.

"Face-ache's sick." Murdoc answered.

"I'll go get the thermometer." Noodle left the room and came back with a thermometer.

A minute later Russel was reading the thermometer.

"Yeah man he's sick. You need to stay in bed D'." Russel looked at the blue haired singer.

"This means you have to take care of him Murdoc. Me and Russel will go out and get a few things to help him get better."

"What?! Why me?!" Murdoc asked slightly irritated.

"Because you're the only "legally" certified doctor we have in the band. Last time we checked." Russel answered back while doing an air quote.

"But! But! That was only to get drugs to make me immortal!" Murdoc responded back. Obviously not liking where this was going.

"Well you were also granted by the court to look after him after running him over!" Noodle shouted back.

"Oh. Right." Murdoc blushed.

Later noodle and Russel had left telling Murdoc they would be gone for a few hour's.

Murdoc was left alone with the Bluenette.

The timer on the oven went off and Murdoc carefully took the cake out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool.

After it cooled off he decorated it and put candle's in it.

He went upstair's to check on 2D and found the singer laying asleep on the bed.

The singer began to cough.

Murdoc went and got the medicine.

"Oi Dullard wake up. It's time for your medicine."

2D woke up and sat up as Murdoc poured a spoonful of medicine.

He fed it to 2D and eventually the singer's coughing stopped.

A few minutes later Murdoc was laying with 2D.

He noticed 2D laying on his stomach.

While Murdoc stared at 2D he examined the singer's lean body.

He stopped when his eye's landed on 2D's small arse.

Murdoc smirked. "Oi, Dullard."

2D turned his head and looked at Murdoc.

He saw The bassist smirking at him.

"You know maybe I should take a better temperature check."

2D blushed as he noticed Murdoc's eye's on his ass.

He realized what the bassist was implying.

"I thought we didn't have one of those." The singer blushed more.

"We don't. But I have something even better." Murdoc said unzipping his pants.

The bassist undid his pants and pulled them down enough exposing his large and already erect member.

2D blushed and giggled. "Oh."

"I get what you mean." 2D smiled.

The singer slipped off his boxer's only garment of clothing he had on.

2D laid on his stomach and Murdoc grabbed his bony little hips and grabbed a bottle of lube from a nearby dresser.

He coated his member in a thick layer and pushed his way in.

2D let out a moan of ecstasy.

"Ah... w-what's meh temperature Mud's?" 2D panted.

"You're very tight and hot luv." Murdoc bit his lip trying to control himself. "But let's go a little deeper shall we?"

Murdoc pushed deeper into the singer.

2D let out a high pitched moan.

Murdoc smirked and began thrusting at a slow pace.

The singer was tight and warm.

It was better than any other Bird he had.

2D screamed in pleasure.

He gripped tightly to the bed sheets.

"Aaah! Mu'doc!" The singer screamed. "Harder! Fuck me harder!" He breathed heavily.

Murdoc complied and began thrusting deeper and at a faster pace.

"Fuck Stu...!" Murdoc was trying to control hismelf.

But it was hard.

The singer's tight arse felt so good on his Dick.

2D was having a hard time controlling himself as well.

"More! More!" 2D moaned out.

The bassist began thrusting harder and more deeper now hitting the singer's prostate everytime.

Murdoc grabbed a hold of the singer's member and began stroking him in time with his thrust's.

2D got louder and louder.

"Mu'doc... I'm Gonna cum... I fink... I'm gonna cum..." The singer moaned.

"Then do it." The bassist leaned into The blue haired singer's ear. "Cum for me Stu."

And with that 2D came screaming Murdoc's name and getting it all over his sheet's and Murdoc followed after, releasing his seed into the singer tight warm arse.

2D felt it.

It was a hot warm tingling sensation.

Murdoc pulled out of the singer and collapsed next to hi on the bed.

2D rolled over to face him and they both shared a kiss.

A few hour's Later Russel and Noodle returned.

They were surprised to find 2D out of bed and having a piece of his birthday cake.

After he finished eating he got made a cup of hot tea and carried it to his room where a now sick Murdoc was laying in his Bed.

Murdoc coughed.

He took the cup of tea 2D made for him and drank it.

"What happened while we were gone?" Noodle asked.

"Nothing." Both the bassist and the singer said."

 **Here you are folk's! Some of this is from a Role play me and a Friend of mine are doing! The rest is thought up by me. Leave your reviews and tell me what you think! Also again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY 2D! But like I said tell me what you think. See ya! ;) Gorillazfan-102**


End file.
